Arisu in KonohagakureAlice in Hidden Leaf
by Tenzle
Summary: Five girls forever friends all like Naruto,but they one day wake up as their favorite character they have to keep up their identies and enjoy themselves until someone finds them out! AU with OC I twisted the story line a bit so Neji is still alive the main characters will change the story to their liking ! That feeling when you want to jump in a show and talk to the people!


Chapter one: Besties(As you all know I do NOT own Naruto)

I turned on my side while sleeping and I heard a yelp.I saw my cat growling and hissing at me she then yawned and walked away to the carpet and lay on a spot where the sun touched her white fur.

"Mikki , you shouldn't have slept right next to me you know that I toss and turn a lot, stupid cat..."I say

She yawns and pretends like she didn't know what I was saying which is obvious since she's a cat but it still made my I looked at my clock, seven in the morning,huh?"Well since you woke me I suppose I'll get up."I say to my fat and lazy albino cat...

"And you know,you shouldn't sit in the sun it's not good for you."I head over and kneel on the carpet and pick up Mikki and move her to an area in the shade, earning myself a few small then yawns again and settles her self on the carpet.

Then I walk over to my oak dresser which my aunt had bought me, it was a fine oak dresser painted white with lead-less paint that my uncle painted the clothes,jewelry,and everything that I have mean nothing, the only thing I want is to be in a Naruto universe no matter how crazy that anyway I slip on my school uniform and put on my black leather shoes . Then I head to my bathroom where I then brush my hair with my wooden comb with all the fine bristles I comb out all the rats and then brush my teeth with the mechanical brush that was my favorite color,blue mainly because of the Naruto song "Blue Bird"...I brush my teeth..Then I wash my face and head out of the bathroom I put my favorite manga in my back pack which was of course Naruto which I am rereading for the God Knows How Many est I slip on my short black jacket and my backpack then I head out my bedroom onto the cherry floor.I carefully step down the steps and into the kitchen and make myself cut tomatoes and ramen. I eat the snack , which I eat every morning because of Naruto, even though my mom who's name is Katie says I should eat in mom is American and Cherokee and my dad is Japanese Haru. My name is Arisu because my family is noble my mom calls me Alice and my dad calls me Arisu or both...But at school everyone calls me Alice except for my besties.

I read a little bit of my manga then my mom gets up in her silk kimono which had sakura blossoms all over it they reminded me of Sakura from Naruto,of course.

"Alice dear,this is a very early time for you to get up, well at least your not sleeping in."My mother says.

"Yes mother,Mikki woke me up this morning so I decided to get ready early."I say

"Ah, I see well any way it seems you've made your self breakfast."My mother smirked at the sight of me reading Naruto early in the morning.

"You must really like that book{Mom shakes her head}honestly I don't see how "my" young daughter would be into all this ninja stuff,it's probably from Haru's side of the family."She says while sighing.

I laugh, then we laugh together.

I finish my ramen then I ask to be excused my mom nods and I take my bowl and plate to the sink using the cherry blossom dish soap and washing my dishes,while sniffing in the sakura.

"Oh look at the time, you should go meet up with Eumelia unless you want me to drive you."Says my mother.

I Say "Nah , I think Eumelia was hoping I would walk with her" I say.

"Okay then bye Alice,honey."She says while drinking her coffee.

I wave good bye then I head over to Eumelia's house ,Eumelia has Greek heritage so her parents named her Eumelia as in "Melody"

I knock once on her white door and she answers

"Oh hi Arisu I didn't think you were coming but I'm sure glad you did!"She says in her normal bubbly tone.

"Ya it's me ."I say

"Oh and Arisu I was just watching Itachi's death again it was so freaking sad!"She yells

"Ya I know right."I say while smiling

"Oh but not as sad as Minato's death!"Says Eumelia

"But Sasuke's death would be the worse."I say

"No Neji's would!"Says Eumelia

"Okay then we could go on about Naruto forever, lets head to school!"I yell

"Hai Arisu-san!"Yells Eumelia

Then we walk to our school which was nearby. Eumelia walks up and greets Layla and I stay around waiting for that dang bell to ring.

I suddenly feel arms around my stomach.

"Guess who!"Yells another bubbly girl,I have too much hyper friends.

"Hana,don't do that."I say in a stern voice

"Oh come on your no fun!"She says suddenly in front of me sticking her tongue out

I sigh then walk over to my other friends,Hana trailing behind me.

"H-hi Arisu-chan, Hana-chan."Says the quiet and shy Fumiko

"Your just like Hinata."I say

Then we all giggle and Fumiko smiles

"And your just like Ten-Ten!"Says Layla to me

"Your like Ino you pig!"I say to Layla making her "Hmph"

I say "And I am Sakura."

"Useless medic!"Eumelia tells me

"Sakura is not useless, Naruto and a lot more would be dead if not for her."Says Eumelia matter-of-factly

"Whatevs"I say grinning

Then the bell rings

We all head to our class, math was first

Then we headed to science

Then English

Then break

Then we got to leave

"Boy was that Bor-ing says Layla."

"I know school is like "Way" more fun in anime."Says Eumelia

"It seems I'm the only one who enjoys education."I say

They all laugh at me, I shrug

"Want to have a sleep over at my place?" I ask

"Sure Arisu ."Says Eumelia

"I'm in!"Says Layla

"Beats after school math courses."Says Hana

"W-well if you g-guys are g-going t-then can I-I come?"Ask the black haired Fumiko

"Of course Fumi-chan the more the merrier!"I say "And lets all walk to my place I got extra clothes!"

"Okay."Everyone says in unison,except Fumiko just nods

So we walk home

Once we get to my house everyone except Eumelia and Alice gasp.

"W-wow you h-have a n-nice...house.."Says Fumiko

"Oh um thanks.."I say

Then I take out my Uchiha crested key and open the door but it ask for the code I whisper in "Pocky" Then the white door opens up revealing white walls and mahogany floors with nice white carpets and a fire place with a fire that was always on for it was mechanical white sofas and glass tables paintings made by well known painters bookshelves with varieties to choose from a flat screen T.V., everything you could ask for.

"Holy...wow..."Says Layla the blonde blue eyed girl

Okay to get a good idea of what everyone looks like

Alice (Arisu) Brown hair and brown eyes peach skin math and and gaming whiz

Eumelia aubern hair with green eyes peach skin singing and dancing whiz

Hana light blonde hair almost white with soft silver eyes pale skin writing and gaming whiz

Fumiko Silky black hair and eyes with pale skin (light skin) drawing and cooking whiz

Layla blonde hair and ocean blue eyes fashion and make up whiz

Katie lushious chocolate brown hair and amber eyes tan skin piano and cleaning whiz

Haru pale skin and curly black hair and silver-grey eyes computer and martial art whiz

That just gives you an image to paint in your mind of all the characters look like and stuff

"I know right."Says Eumelia who has been to my house plenty of times

"Well come on lets get you all set up in my room."I say showing them to my room

My mom comes around "Hey girls, be sure not to leave a mess."My mom winks at us

"Yes /mother."The girls say

Mom nods and walks to the kitchen and dad arrives from his work as a programmer he sits down and watches t.v downstairs

I twist the metal nob and open my door to reveal a big fluffy bed with silk sheets and white blankets and feather stuffed pillows and underneath Naruto blankets, then on a glass t.v stand stood a flat screen t.v on a desk was a computer,and my white dresser,my walk in closet,my deck in which I had various flowers daisies,roses,hydrangeas,lilies,violets,and other sorts,I had vases in my room with fresh flowers too,then I had a huge shelf with all my manga and a drawer on one of my dressers i kept my drawing supplies,then all over my room I had action figures not the average barbie stuff girls have now a days.

"Wow,nice room too."Layla said

"Thanks,well anyway I'll get sleeping bags

For me I got one with Sakura and cherry blossoms and Haruno symbols and daisies

For Hana I got a sleeping bag with karin on it and uzumaki symbols

For Fumiko I got one with Hinata and Byakugan and flowers

For Layla I got one with Ino and roses

For Eumelia one with Ten Ten and weapons

"Wow Naruto sleeping bags,huh?"

"Yeah"I say

"What if we were in a Naruto universe?Asks Eumelia

"That'd be great,but dream on.."I say

"Well I'd be Karin, shes really pretty and she totally deserves Sasuke!"Says Hana

"Hn,dream on, I'd be Sakura the person who met him first!"I say

"Whatevs, Karin actually got asked by him to join Hebi"Says Hana

"Yeah and then he tried to kill her."I spit back at her playfully

"Hmph"Hana turns away

"I would be Ten-ten and I don't know why you guys like Sasuke I mean Neji is way better!"says Eumelia

"But Neji died..."Said Fumiko

"Yeah but then Naruto got sent back to prevent that,remember?"I ask

"O-oh sorry..."Fumiko says "w-well i'd be Hinata "

"Oh really,so you like Naruto?"I ask

She blushed redder then the tomatoes i ate this morning

"Okay then..."I say

"Well we should sleep" says Eumelia.

"Yeah..."We say in unison while yawning

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
